Enter The Shadow King
by Ghostwriter
Summary: After a call from their father, Sam and Dean go to Sunnydale to help out Sam's old flame.
1. Prologue: Banishment

ENTER THE SHADOW KING

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Okay, there's a lot of stories where Sam finds out that at some point, Dean had actually embraced the normal life 'cuz of a girl, and I got to thinking about the flip side of that idea: what if at some point, Sam had embraced the supernatural for that same reason? Crossover with BTVS, first part takes place directly after _Angel _so she and Angel don't exactly have their act together. The only part of this that's AU is that Willow and Oz never break up. Deals with Buffy\Angel, and Buffy\Sam. I got the Shadow King from the X-Men episode where Storm had to save her godson Misnari, though I've changed the color from blue to black. And I checked the start date of Buffy and calculated how old she and Sam would be, so I **am** accurate. BTVS and Supernatural belong to the WB and the Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics.

PROLOGUE: BANISHMENT

1997: SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA

Fourteen-year old Sam Winchester grunted as he flew back.

"We have to banish him now!" Rupert Giles cried.

"No! He's still inside my son!" John Winchester objected.

"He's right! It's too iffy!" the vampire slayer, sixteen-year old Buffy Summers agreed. Sam groaned, and then screamed in pain.

"Forget about me! Just banish this freak now!" he told them.

"Guys! If I don't do this now, we lose!" Angel shouted.

"Do it! Do it now!" Sam screamed. With that, the vampire began to rapidly speak in Latin. Sam screamed, as did the thing inside him.

"You won't take me!" a deep voice roared. However, the black form of the demon was forced out. Sam moaned and collapsed on the ground.

"You think you can stop the Shadow King?" the creature hissed. It headed for Sam again.

"Cristo," John said hurriedly. The Shadow King and Angel flinched. John and Giles joined Angel in finishing the incantation. As soon as they were done, the thing disappeared.

"Sam!" Buffy cried worriedly. She ran to him and helped the boy sit up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah," came the response. "Where's the Shadow King?" he wondered.

"We banished him into the depths of the Hellmouth. He shan't be returning," Giles answered.

"I was so worried. I was afraid we'd lose you," Buffy confessed.

"Hey. I'm a professional. Just like you," Sam reminded her.

"Yeah, you are," Buffy grinned. They kissed. Angel growled softly. That should be **him** kissing Buffy, not some kid. John cleared his throat. Reluctantly, the two pulled away.

"Come on, Sam. We gotta give a move on," John stated.

"But, Dad," Sam whined.

"Sam, Dean's waiting," John said firmly.

"All right," Sam sighed in resignation. He began to follow his father. Suddenly, he turned, ran to Buffy, and swept her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Finally, oxygen became an issue and they had to part.

"Don't forget me," Buffy whispered.

"Never," Sam promised. Then, he followed his father. Two hours later, John, Sam, and Dean took the road out of Sunnydale.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

You'll learn why Dean wasn't with them later on. Not to worry. He's definitely in this fic. And I figured since Angel was technically a demon (vampire), he'd most likely flinch as well.


	2. Chapter One: She Needs Your Help

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Takes place at the end of _Asylum_. AU in that Willow and Oz are still together.

DISCLAIMER

BTVS and Supernatural belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics.

Sam Winchester, now twenty-two lay on the motel bed. His mind flashed back to what had happened in the asylum. **_Sam pulled the shotgun's trigger and Dean went flying through a door._** He sighed. What would Buffy think if she had seen that? Would she have understood that Doc Ellicott had been controlling him? The sound of his cellphone broke through his morose thoughts.

"Dean," Sam said. Yeah, the phone was his, but Dean was closer and he didn't feel like talking to anybody. But his twenty-six-year old brother was out cold. The phone rang again and with a sigh, Sam picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sam?" a voice queried.

"Dad?" Sam queried, bolting up.

"Sam, I have a job for you and Dean," John Winchester reported. Meanwhile, hearing Sam talk on the phone had woke Dean up.

"Dude, what's goin' on?" he asked. Sam motioned him to be quiet.

"Dad, no offense, but I don't really feel like being jerked around," Sam declared tightly.

"What the---dude, you can't talk to Dad like that," Dean reproached. Sam's only answer was a glare.

"Sam, you have to get to Sunnydale," John told him. Sam froze.

"Sunnydale? Why?" he asked.

"She needs your help," came the response. The dial tone in his ear told Sam that his father had hung up.


	3. Chapter Two: On The Move

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Lonnie: If you don't like it, don't read it, huh?

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Glad you like it so far. I will.

A Writer of Fanfiction: First off, love gettin' a new reviewer. For your first piece of advice: there's a reason for that, but I can't tell ya 'cuz that'd ruin the whole story. Second, more description, less dialogue, I'll try. As for the use of bold, one part was to show that Angel was jealous and I usually intermix italics and bold for flashbacks. Finally, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.

DISCLAIMER

BTVS and Supernatural belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics.

Sam hung up the phone and immediately started packing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's goin' on?" Dean wondered.

"Dad's got a job for us. Let's go," Sam answered.

"Who's the good little soldier now?" Dean quipped.

"Dean, I'm not kidding. I mean, it's Sunnydale and if **she** needs help, something is **seriously** wrong," Sam stressed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this," Dean stated. Sam stopped. How could he explain when he wasn't if sure himself? Sure, he and Buffy hadn't seen each other since he was fourteen, but they had shared e-mails over the years. Although, she had been pretty lax in writing lately. That had been troubling enough, but now Dad's call...everything was just happening so fast. Dean stared, waiting for his brother to start talking.

"Come on. Let's just hit the road," Sam said gruffly. Without waiting for a reply, he went out to the Impala. For a moment, Dean just stared. _What the heck?_ he wondered. None of this made any sense. Sam never followed Dad's orders. He'd never just pick up and go on a job. Why was Sunnydale any different? What was so special about the place? He didn't get. Yeah, Sam and Dad had fought something in the town when Sam was fourteen, but...still. The sound of the Impala's horn broke Dean from his reverie. With a sigh, Dean grabbed his stuff and headed for the car, where he threw his bag into the trunk.

"Move," Dean said gruffly. Without an argument, Sam moved to the passenger seat.

"Drive," Sam ordered. Dean started the ignition, and took off.


	4. Chapter Three: Big Trouble

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 (ch 1-3): Thanks. I will. Thanks. I'll try to make them a little longer. Glad you think so. Thanks. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and BTVS belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics.

As Dean drove down the road, Sam went into his phone's contacts. From the first time he had gotten a cellphone, he had tracked down his Sunnydale friends and had put their numbers in his info list. Of course, calls between them had been few and far in between due to their extracurricular activities, but they always managed to keep in touch and give each other updates, whether from calls or e-mail. Find the number he wanted, Sam pressed the green button. Then, he waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hey, Willster," Sam greeted. Dean looked at his brother in surprise. Since when did Sam come up with cutsy nicknames for his friends?

"Sam? Oh, my gosh!" Willow Rosenburg exclaimed. "How are you?" she asked.

"Uh...as good as can be expected," Sam responded.

"Yeah. I remember gettin' the e-mail about your girlfriend. I can't tell you how sorry we all were to hear about that," Willow recalled.

"Thanks," Sam smiled sadly. Then, "Oh, hey. My dad called. He said you guys needed help. What's going on?" he wondered.

"Oh, it's just been chaos in Sunnydale. Earthquakes, storms, lightning, thunder..." Willow trailed off.

"Why's the weather acting so weird?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, a little weather problem doesn't exactly say evil incarnate," Dean stated. Sam smacked him.

"Who was that?" Willow questioned.

"My idiot brother," Sam answered. "Has anything else happened?" he prodded.

"Wait, hold on. Buffy just came in," Willow requested. Sam heard her talking, though he couldn't make out the words. Then, she came back on the line.

"Sam?" Willow queried. Sam's stomach knotted at the sudden gravity in her tone.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Sam asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"Sam, Buffy just came back from where the high school used to be," Willow told him.

"The high school? Wasn't that where the Hellmouth was located under?" Sam asked, furrowing his brows in concentration.

"Yeah," Willow confirmed.

"So, what's it spewing out?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I---I'm not sure---" Willow stammered.

"Willow, you have never played games with me. Don't start now," Sam interrupted.

"It released him," Willow told him.

"Who?" Sam queried. However, something told him he already knew. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Pleasse don't be him. Please don't be him_, Sam thought frantically. Willow's answer was the last one he wanted to hear.

"The Shadow King," she told him. Sam's face paled, and he dropped the phone onto the floor. Dean quickly picked the phone up.

"Sam?" he heard a female voice asked.

"He'll call you back," he said, then shut the phone off. Dean looked at his brother.

"Whoa. Dude, you okay?" he queried in concern. His only answer was silence. "Sammy?" he continued.

"Floor it," Sam answered. Confused, but mostly worried, Dean did as he was told.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know Buffy and her friends didn't have cellphones in the series, but I just think it makes sense.


	5. Chapter Four: Reunited

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Glad you like this story as well. Thanks. You too.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

Doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown (ch 3-4): I will. Well, **you**'**re** certainly enjoyin' the fic. Here's the next chap. Sorry it's not soon enough.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and BTVS belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics. Oh, and Angel, Cordelia, Spike, and Dawn **will** be in here. However, there will be no mention of Spuffy. I'm a bit of a fan of it myself, but with Buffgel and Buffy\Sam mentions, it'd be too confusing.

Late that night, the Impala cruised into a small little town.

"Seems peaceful enough," Dean commented.

"Hard to believe it's on top of a Hellmouth," Sam agreed.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Dean wondered.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You had gotten the flue the last time we were here. Man, you were sick as a dog," Sam recalled with a small chuckle. Dean just glared.

"So, where are these people you're supposed to meet?" he asked, once he had parked the car.

"Well, seeing how it's night, a cemetery," Sam answered, opening the trunk and getting some stakes and holy water.

"What?" Dean questioned in confusion, as his brother handed him some of the stakes. Sam didn't answer, but started off. Dean had no choice but to follow.

"Dude, I haven't seen one vampire," Dean complained after a while.

"Well, you can never be too careful around here," Sam responded. Just then, they heard the sound of fighting.

"Come on, this way," Sam urged. The two moved closer. When they reached the cemetery, they saw a blond woman fighting with a vampire.

"We gotta help her," Dean said.

"No, wait. Just give her a few minutes," Sam answered, holding him back. The vampire punched the woman, knocking her to the ground and grabbed her leg.

"Why don't you just give up, girlie?" he sneered, tugging on her captured limb.

"Hello? Does the word 'Slayer' mean nothing to you?" the woman replied. The next thing the vampire knew, he was flat on his back. She staked him and he disintegrated. Sam clapped. The woman picked herself up.

"Sam!" she exclaimed happily. To Dean's surprise, she ran up to them and flung herself into Sam's arms. Dean watched as they hugged, then pulled back slightly. She chewed her bottom lip nervously. Sam gave her a look. Then, slowly---tentatively---they each leaned towards each other until their lips met.


	6. Chapter Five: A Different Side

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown: Yep, a kiss. I figured as much. I will.

Moonfairyrhyme: Hey, I've read some of your stories. They're good. Thanks for reviewin' mine. Thanks. So can I.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics, though I've made up some of his powers. Oh, and I forgot to mention it, but Xander and Cordelia have gotten back together.

Dean watched in surprise as the two kissed. At first, he figured it was more of a 'Hello. Haven't seen you in a while' kind of a kiss, but now he could see it was much more. The older man cleared his throat. Embarrassed, his brother and the girl pulled out of their embrace.

"We...better get back to the _Magic Box_," Buffy said.

"The _Magic Box_?" Sam asked blankly.

"Oh, right. I guess no one told you," Buffy realized. "Giles owns a store now," she continued.

"Giles owns a---musta missed **that** update," Sam said. Buffy laughed.

"Come on. Everyone will be stoked to see you again. And Dawn would **love** to meet you," Buffy stated.

"Dawn. She was the Key---" Sam began.

"In human form," Buffy confirmed. "But now she's all human, so---" she trailed off.

"No Key mention. Gotcha," Sam said. They began to walk back to the car.

"Hey, Buffy," Sam said presently.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"How come I remember hearing about Dawn and her being the Key, but not about Giles opening a store?" Sam wondered.

"Like we can be expected to remember every little detail?" Buffy shot back. They laughed. When Buffy saw the car, her eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh! Xander would die," she stated.

"It's my brother's pride and joy. Sometimes I think he cares more about the Impala than me," Sam joked.

"Jerk," Dean said, swatting his brother on the back of the head.

"Creep," Sam tossed back. Dean got in the front and Buffy and Sam got in the back, where they continued their conversation, Buffy pausing only long enough to give Dean directions. Minutes later, they reached their destination. Dean parked the car and they walked in.

"Well, look who's back. Buffy the Slayer," Cordelia Chase noted.

"Hey, Cordy," Buffy greeted pleasantly.

"How was the slaying?" Cordelia wondered.

"Pretty good. Picked up a couple of friends," Buffy answered. It was then that the others noticed the two newcomers.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cordelia gasped.

"Yo, Cordelia," Sam greeted. The woman hugged him.

"Wow! It is **so** good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. You too," Sam responded. He mouthed the word 'help' to the others.

"Uh, Cordy, honey...I think Sam would like to breath," Alexander "Xander" Harris stated.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Cordelia apologized, releasing him.

"Sam," Angel said civilly.

"Angel," Sam said in the same tone. Dean stared, surprised and confused. Oh, he had been polite enough to this Angel guy, but he had been much more friendlier to the others.

"Oz," Sam grinned.

"Hey," Daniel Osbourne "Oz" greeted stoically.

"How are things?" Sam queried.

"Things are good," Oz answered.

"When do you go, uh---" Sam hesitated, unsure of how to word it. However, Willow seemed to know what he was asking.

"Oh! That's already passed! Which is good, one less thing to worry about," she stated.

"Yeah. Really. We don't have to worry about Dog-Boy," a man with bleached hair said. Everyone glared.

"Who's he?" Sam wondered.

"His name is Spike," Giles answered.

"Can I kill him?" Sam asked. Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Spike objected.

"Well you have to admit Spike, you **did** kinda walk into that," a girl about sixteen told him.

"So, you must be Dawn," Sam stated.

"Yeah," Dawn confirmed.

"And who's this?" Cordelia wondered.

"This is my brother, Dean," Sam responded.

"Is he a hunter too?" Cordelia queried.

"Yeah. But I'm more level-headed," Sam answered. Dean stared as Sam and the others continued to talk, joke, and laugh. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen his brother like this before. As they talked, Buffy and Sam couldn't seem to keep away from each other. They leaned towards each other as they talked, shared private looks, and even reached out to hold hands. Dean looked at the group, feeling left out.


	7. Chapter Six: He's Here

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

Wild wolf free17: Hey, I've read some of your stuff. It's great. Glad you like it so far.

Windyfontaine (5, 6): Thanks. Yep. I will. Yeah, that'll be interesting. Thanks. Thanks. Glad you liked it. **That**'**s** what was wrong with Cordy in a handful of episodes? I just thought she was possessed. Okay, visions yes, half-demon, no. Mainly 'cuz I don't know what kind of powers she had as a half. I missed out too. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown: Yep. You're right. Here's more. Sorry it isn't soon enough.

FLOAT-ON-A-CLOUD-9 (5): Thanks. Glad you're likin' it.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and BTVS belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics, though I've made up some of his powers. Don't worry. He'll show up.

What nobody knew, was that at that moment, a black figure of what appeared to be smoke made it's way through Sunnydale. Its red eyes darted left and and right. He was here. It could smell him.

"Winchester," the Shadow King whispered. He moved across the street, darknening the way. The creature zoomed past banks, churches, and cemeteries. He had Winchester's scent and knew **exactly** where he was. He let out a hissing chuckle.

"Yes, very good," he approved. Winchester would **never** know what hit him. Back at the _Magic Box_, Oz's eyes furrowed.

"Oz, what is it?" Willow wondered, seeing her boyfriend's expression.

"Check it out," Oz said. Everyone turned to the front of the store to see a dark shape coming for the _Magic Shop_.

"No!" Sam cried. Hearing the utter terror in his brother's voice, Dean turned.

"What?" he asked. Sam---who had paled considerably and eyes were wide---only shook.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned. There was no answer. Dean walked over to Sam and shook him once. "Sammy, talk to me," he ordered. The younger Winchester licked his lips, then opened his mouth, only to have nothing come out. Now Dean was gettin' scared himself. He had never seen his brother like this before.

"Sammy?" Dean asked sharply. Sam tried again, and this time, he was successful.

"He's here," Sam whispered.


	8. Chapter Seven: Deterrent

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Doyoufeellikeyourfalling down: Because I can.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB. Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics, though I've made up some of his powers.

For a moment, Sam remained frozen. Then, he began frantically looking through the inventory.

"Perhaps we could help if we knew what you were looking for," Giles stated after a while.

"Salt. And cat's eye shells," Sam responded.

"Uh, what?" Xander asked.

"Keep the freak out. Good idea," Dean approved. With that, he and the others joined him.

"Okay, here's the salt," Xander said after a while.

"Any cat eye shells?" Sam queried.

"Actually, uh---I never acquired that particular deterrent," GIles told him.

"You're---kidding. Right?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you know Giles doesn't joke," Buffy reminded him.

"Fine. We'll just have to make due with the salt," Sam sighed. He took the salt from Xander and walked to the middle of the room. Then, he began to pour the salt around the room. The lights flickered.

"What the---" Dean wondered.

"He's tryin' to get in," Buffy realized.

"There's no way I'm gonna let that freak get me again," Sam growled. The lights flickered again, more persistant.

"Winchester," a voice whispered.

"Aw, man. No way," Sam denied. He continued to pour out the salt. Finally, it was all used up.

"What other deterrents do you have?" Sam questioned.

"Uh, well---" Giles racked his brain, trying to think. "Oh! Well! We have a charm that---" Without warning, Sam screamed. Then, before anyone could move, Sam flew backwards!


	9. Chapter Eight: Taken

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics, though I own some of his powers.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. He and the others ran towards him.

"CRISTO!" Sam bellowed. Angel and Spike flinched, and the others saw the fog-like shadow move back.

"Bloody heck, warn us next time," Spike grumbled. Sam continued to repeat the word, until suddenly, he made a choking sound. Buffy and the others quickly took up the mantra, until they too were under the same influence. All the while, Sam was trying to move towards the others in an attempt to fight the hold. Dean stretched out to grab Sam. _Come on, almost there_, he thought. Sam grunted as he also stretched out towards Dean. The doors to the _Magic Shop_ burst open and Sam flew out. The older Winchester made groaning sounds until finally, his voice was given back.

"No!" Dean cried. "Sammy!" he continued as the doors banged shut. Sam lay on the ground, partly held by the Shadow King, and partly hurting from the impact of the fall. The Shadow King dove in and Sam groaned. _No. Can't let him_, he thought. He opened his mouth and tried to say the word that would dispel him, but his voice still wasn't working. He panted shakily. He could feel this freak moving through him, suffocating his soul, trapping him, taking over. His lips moved in a silent attempt, but it had no effect. _No!_ Sam's mind howled. Then it was over. Sam stood up. He began to laugh. But it wasn't Sam's laugh. Instead, it was a deep laugh, full of malice. His once hazel eyes shone a brilliant red. The Shadow King had taken over.


	10. Chapter Nine: Fight

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 (ch 7-9): Thanks. I will. Of course I will. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics, though I've made up some of his powers.

The Shadodow King moved towards the the Magic Box.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"He's not Sam anymore," Willow told him.

"The witch is right. Your pathetic brother is gone," the Shadow King sneered, opening the doors.

"Let him go," Dean demanded.

"Why? His body is so spacious," the Shadow King sneered again as he approached the entrance. Buffy's heart wanted to break. That **thing** was using Sam's mouth to talk. Dean brought a pistol out from the back of his jeans where he had hidden it.

"No! You might hit your brother!" Willow warned.

"Don't worry. What I've got in here won't kill him. Though it might hurt like heck," Dean assured. Without warning, he fired! The Shadow King roared in pain as he flew back. From the depths of his mind, Sam groaned. _Nice shot Dean_, he thought to himself. Then, he was forced down as the Shadow King continued to take control.

"Foolish boy," he snarled, standing up. "Did you really think you could stop me?" he asked, sweeping him away with a wave of his hand. Dean grunted as he hit the wall.

"Hey, Shadow," Buffy called. "Bring it on," she dared.

"Slayer," the creature hissed. Buffy jumped into a front flip and executed a perfect flying kick to Sam's chest, knocking him to the ground a second time. Before he could get up, the Slayer was on top, choking him. Suddenly, the red disappeared and Sam's hazel eyes stared at her.

"Buff...don't," Sam gasped. She loosened her grip slightly.

"Sam?" she asked softly. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, fighting against him, trying to to remove his hands from her throat.

"Foolish, girl. Did you really think you could beat me that easily?" the demon hissed.

"Buffy!" Angel exclaimed. He and Spike rushed towards them, both grabbing the boy and yanking him away.

"Sam, snap out of it!" Angel cried.

"Didn't you hear me, **boy**? The pathetic human is gone," the Shadow King growled. With another wave of his hand, the vampires were thrown back. Dean shakily stood up, and then rushed towards his brother. However, smoke filled the room, causing those who needed oxygen to cough violently. Angel and Spike, though not needing to breathe, were momentarily confused. When the smoke cleared, Sam was gone.


	11. Chapter Ten: High Emotions

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Cenas-lil-hottie (9-10): Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I forgot you when I posted ch 10. I musta received your review afterwards, sorry! You seem familiar though. Have you reviewed any of my stories before? You're kiddin'. Nobody else has done this? Thanks. I wouldn't say a god, just very smart. Thanks. I will. Yes, I understand what you're tryin' to say, and I'm glad you're enjoyin' the fic.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks. I will.

Windyfontaine: Sorry about the cliffie. Hey, I'm just glad you're able to get in. I never read the comics either, but they had made a cartoon series of _X-Men_, which is where I got the Shadow King from. Oh, I have a way in mind. This probably won't be soon enough, sorry.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics, though I've made up some of his powers.

"Great! Just great!" Buffy seethed.

"Where'd he go?" Dean wondered.

"He could be anywhere," Angel answered.

"I am so mentally-challenged!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Hey! Get a grip! That freak's inside my brother and we have no idea where he went! Panicking's not gonna help anything!" Dean told her. Buffy shot Dean a dirty look.

"You're preachin' to the choir here," she snapped.

"Buffy," Giles said gently.

"Giles, Sam's in danger. I think I'm entitled to a freak out," Buffy snarled.

"Well, ain't that typical? When the going gets tough, the chick **always** loses it. How you even managed to survive all this time is beyond **me**," Dean sneered derisively. With speed that Dean hadn't known was possible, he was flat on his back with Buffy on top of him, her hand against his throat.

"Listen to me, you jerk! **I** don't have a choice about what I do here. Yeah, your daddy raised you to fight evil 'cuz your mom was killed. But you have the choice to walk away. **I** don't," the Slayer told him. Dean gagged.

"Buffy, you're killing him," Angel said, coming up beside them. He gently pried her away. Once released, Dean coughed as air came rushing back to his lungs.

"Dang, she's strong," he rasped, standing up.

"Of course she's strong. She's a Slayer, you idiot," Cordelia responded.

"Can't we all just calm down?" Willow queried.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe I let him get to me!" Buffy seethed. Her fist came down on a table, smashing it.

"Hey! My table!" Giles protested.

"Sorry," Buffy apologized sheepishly. "I just---I can't believe I let the Shadow King trick me like that," she continued softly.

"We'll get him back, Buffy," Cordelia promised.

"Yeah, no worries, Buffster. We banished this freak once, we can do it again," Xander agreed.

"Hey Giles, where's the book that you got the spell from the first time this happened?" Willow wondered.

"I'll get it," Giles stated. He went over to where the books, and browsed through the titles until he found what he was looking for. "Here we are. Now where was that banishment spell?" he queried. The Scoobies gathered around as Giles flipped through the pages. Then, "Ah! Here it is!"


	12. Chapter Eleven: Final Banishment

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Charmedsupernaturalfan: I'm glad.

DISCLAIMER

Both shows belong to the WB. The Shadow King belongs to Marvel Comics, though I've made up some of his powers. I use one scene from "Phantom Traveler" in here.

"You've found the spell?" Buffy asked with relief.

"Yes. Now, I trust you all remember what to do?" Giles queried. Everyone except Oz, Cordelia, Spike, Dawn, and Dean nodded.

"Oh, that's right. You five weren't here," Giles recalled. "We corner the Shadow King and pour holy water on him to keep him at bay while someone recites this Latin text," Giles answered.

"And you couldn't have just done this in the first place, why?" Dawn queried.

"Well, at first, we didn't know it was the Shadow King," Giles responded.

"Let's go," Dean stated. As they walked off, Dean took a glanced at the book.

"Hey, I know that spell," he commented.

"Really? You've done a banishing spell before?" Giles asked in surprise.

"More than I care to remember," Dean answered. They continued on. All of a sudden, Dawn shrieked. Everyone turned to see the young girl in Sam's grasp, being held by the throat. The Shadow King laughed.

"Fools. Did you think you could trick me again?" he mocked with Sam's mouth.

"Cristo," Dean said. The Shadow King, Angel, and Spike flinched.

"Didn't I tell that boy to warn us?" Spike complained. He was ignored as Dean kept repeating the word. One-by-one, the humans picked up the chant and the Shadow King stepped back. He waved a hand, throwing them back. Dean grabbed a small pistol from his jeans and pulled the trigger. Sam's body flew back and slammed into a car. The others took advantage of the momentary lull to grab him. Sam faught. He screamed as Dean poured holy water over him. Then, the older Winchester started reciting. Both Sam and the Shadow King screamed in pain. Suddenly, Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him close.

"I know what killed your mother. She died with a scream on her lips. She burns even now," he said. For a moment, Dean just stared. Then, he shook his head and resumed reciting. With a final scream, the Shadow King fled from Sam's body. Sam moaned, then joined in with Dean to finish the spell. The Shadow King disappeared. Sam groaned and sat up.

"Whoa. Easy," Buffy said.

"Okay. Are you **sure** he's been banished this time?" he asked, sounding like a whiny five year old. Everyone laughed. Hours later, the group gathered around for their good-byes. Buffy was the last one to bid farewell.

"Will I see you again?" Buffy wondered, her hand on his cheek.

"Sure. In our line of work, we're bound to cross paths," Sam answered. He gave a chuckle. "I just hope I don't end up gettin' possesed again," he continued.

"Yeah. Sorry," Buffy apologized. They kissed. Rolling his eyes, Dean turned around and turned on his phone. Then, he dialed a number. "Dad, it's me. We took care of the problem in Sunnydale. Wish you had been here. Things got pretty heavy," he said. Then, he hung up. He turned back just in time to see Buffy and Sam pull apart.

"See ya," Sam murmured.

"Right," Buffy agreed. Sam and Dean headed for the Impala. Dean turned to stare at Buffy. He whistled softly.

"Dang, I wish I had been able to get some of **that**," he murmured lustfully.

"Dean, she's a Slayer. She can break you in half without even trying," Sam told him.

"Yeah, I know. But still," Dean said.

"Dude, she's **way** out of your league," Sam stated. Then, "Besides, she'll probably hook back up with Angel pretty soon."

"He's like what? Twenty-six?" Dean guessed.

"Try over two-hundred," Sam corrected as they got into the car.

"He's a---?" Dean trailed off in surprise.

"He flinched when you said 'Cristo'," Sam told him.

"A Slayer and vampire?" Dean asked.

"I know. Rather poetic," Sam grinned. Dean started the car and a _Black Sabbath_ song was heard.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm not sure why I didn't have John come to Sunnydale. Sorry if you were wondering. And Sam's line about Buffy and Angel's romance being poetic was an homage to Giles' line.


End file.
